


Between Two Flames

by rons_pigwidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/rons_pigwidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment behind closed doors brings two lovers on opposite sides of the war together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this story in response to this prompt: They met before and they died as star-crossed lovers. Only a journey back in time will prevent fate from repeating itself. It was submitted to a fest that I joined, but it never got off the ground. I plotted it out maybe two years ago (it feels like it's been that long, but I don't know), and now that I look at it, I've lost all interest. This scene feels complete to me, so I'm posting it as-is. I'm going to offer the plot idea for the larger story to a plot bunny community somewhere, but I hope you enjoy what I made of it. Needless to say, this is complete and stand-alone and will have no sequel.

The patrons were rowdy tonight, celebrating a small victory they'd had that morning. Draco watched from his corner seat as they slowly got drunker and drunker. Soon there would be loud singing and stumbling. All the better, no one would notice their redhead companion disappear up the stairs after a brunette if they were too sauced to stand. They thought they were safe in this tiny pub high up in the Yorkshire moors, hidden away from Death Eaters. Little did they know how hard Draco had to work to keep them that way. He didn't mind their ignorance, liked it in fact. They needed a place to relax and let loose, even for an evening, and if they knew the sacrifices that had to be made so they could, they would never be able to.

Only Ron knew his secrets, knew of the sacrifices, but that was all right. Ron had his own way to relax, upstairs with Draco. That was a secret, too. It was the reason Draco Poly'ed as some Muggle twice a month, stayed hidden in a corner and never drew attention to himself. If they ever found out he was there, they would kill him. Which was why he slipped from his seat during a boisterous moment and hurried up the shadowed staircase to the room he had already rented. A backward glance was all that was needed to know that he would soon be followed.

He had been close to the hour mark when he left the bar, and his features began to melt and reform as he shut the door to their room and moved towards the writing desk. There was pain, but he was so accustomed to the change that he was able to release it with one small shudder. He took the sheaf of parchment from inside his robes and left it on the desk for Ron to pick up later. If he never physically handed Ron the information, there would be little to connect him to Ron except as a clandestine lover. It did not mean that either of them was safe, but it was a comfort all the same.

He had just begun unfastening his robes as the door clicked and Ron slipped into the room. "Harry almost caught me, but thankfully Seamus distracted him," he whispered as he moved closer to Draco.

"Hello to you, too," Draco quipped.

Ron rolled his eyes and reached up to run fingers through newly blonde strands. "I was getting there." He emphasized this statement with a kiss.

"I'm sure you were," Draco retorted, fingers going to the clasp of Ron's robes. They had been apart for nearly a month and Draco wanted to make up for lost time.

"Do you have time tonight?" Ron didn't need to explain his meaning; Draco knew that he was asking if they would be able to take their time with each other, or if Draco had to hurry off somewhere. They both enjoyed things better when they weren't rushed, but it was rare when one or both of them didn't have to be off on a mission as soon as they'd got off together.

"I do. Do you?" He pushed Ron's robes off and began peppering kisses along the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah." The word was a long sigh, and Ron dropped his head back to give Draco better access. Draco smiled against his freckled skin and continued peeling layer after layer of clothing away. Even taking his time, it wasn't long before they were sprawled out on the bed together, Ron nestled between Draco's hips and rocking against him. Draco arched and tangled his fingers in long red hair, pulling Ron down to meet him in a kiss. They spent several minutes re-learning each other's mouths. Ron had a new chip in a front tooth, and Draco dipped his tongue in and over it, exploring the new imperfection and adding it to the store of knowledge he kept about his lover.

Their lips moved languidly together, the tension slowly building between them. Ron's mouth began trailing down Draco's pointed chin and throat, systematically tracing every crevice of his skin with his tongue. Draco squirmed under the attention, loving the meticulous way Ron tested him to make sure that there were no new injuries, as he was wont to do when there was time.

Soon the tension was too much and Draco moaned his need, lubing his fingers magically and wrapping them around Ron's hard shaft. Ron nipped his shoulder in approval and pushed his hips into the tight grip. He moved to prepare Draco, but the blond rebuffed him, shaking his head. "Don't need it. Need you. Now," he mumbled, spreading his legs wide in invitation. Ron looked as though he would argue, but the protests died in his throat as Draco guided him in. After a month apart, it was tight and the burn of the stretch aroused Draco even more. The moment of adjustment was quick, and then they were moving in unison, a rhythm they had perfected long before.

Draco's fingers threaded behind Ron's head, pulling him down so their foreheads touched. The intensity of emotion was more than Draco could stand any longer. He wanted Ron as close as possible. Their eyes locked and the twin heat that met was like fireworks. "I love you," Ron whispered, face lined with concentration.

Draco's eyes widened. They'd never admitted such things before, he never even brought the subject of what they meant to each other up before, but Draco knew what he felt and gasped it back. He'd barely finished the sentence when his mouth was overtaken and he was consumed in flames.


End file.
